Haptic-enabled devices have become increasingly popular as are haptic-enabled environments. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive surfaces so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. Alternatively, gesture input and other input for haptic enabled devices or environments are also becoming popular for wearables, VR or AR devices, automotive, gaming, live events, group events and other environments. These devices also include the capability to provide haptic feedback. Video, messages, stickers, emoticons may be created, edited, sent, received, felt and displayed on haptic enabled devices. Such activities may use conventional text or messaging conventions, shared social media conventions, group events, gaming or other interactive applications between users. Many devices are being equipped with haptic capability and a user can also feel haptic effects as a result of their interaction with the device or another user's interaction with their device.